Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: Every day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the station to catch his train. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hello. * George Carlin: He always said to Thomas. * Sir Topham Hatt: Don't let the silly freight cars tease you. Remember, you have an important job as a special helper in the train yard. * (Thomas' whistle toots) * George Carlin: There were lots of freight cars and Thomas worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small coach and two strange things his driver called cranes. * Thomas' Driver: That's the breakdown train. * George Carlin: He told Thomas. * Thomas' Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars. * George Carlin: One day, Thomas was in the yard. Suddenly he heard an engine whistling. * James: Help! Help! * George Carlin: A freight train came rushing through much too fast. The engine was James and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire. * James: They're pushing me, they're pushing me. * George Carlin: He panted. * Freight Cars: On! On! * George Carlin: Laughed the freight cars. Still whistling... * James: Help! Help! * George Carlin: Poor James disappeared. * Thomas: I like to teach those freight cars a lesson. * George Carlin: Said Thomas the Tank Engine. * (We hear an alarm ringing) * George Carlin: Soon came the alarm. * Signalman: James is off the line. The breakdown train quickly. * George Carlin: Thomas was coupled on and off they went. Thomas worked his hardest. * Thomas: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: He puffed. He wasn't pretending to be like Gordon. He really meant it. * Thomas: Bother those freight cars and their tricks. I hope poor James isn't hurt. * George Carlin: James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt. * (Cows mooing) * James' Driver and Fireman: Never mind James. * George Carlin: They said. * James' Driver and Fireman: It was those silly freight cars and your old wooden brakes that caused the accident. * George Carlin: Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside. Then he pulled away the unhurt freight cars. * Freight Cars: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. * George Carlin: They groaned. * Thomas: Serves you right, serves you right. * George Carlin: Puffed Thomas. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. * Thomas: This'll teach you a lesson, this'll teach you a lesson. * George Carlin: He told the freight cars. And they answered... * Freight Cars: Yes it will, yes it will. * George Carlin: They left the broken cars. Then with two cranes they put James back on the rails. * (The cranes lift James away from the field. An o-face Thomas watches as James is put back to the rails) * George Carlin: He tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting anxiously for them. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. * George Carlin: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: I heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. James shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. * Thomas: Oh thank you sir. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. He is never lonely. Edward and Henry stop quite often and tell him the news. Gordon is always in a hurry but never forgets to say... * Gordon: Boop Boop. * George Carlin: And Thomas always whistles... * Thomas: Peep Peep. * George Carlin: In return. * (Thomas' whistle toots) Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts